


Aprendo lentamente

by Vitanuova



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanuova/pseuds/Vitanuova
Summary: Após dobrar o joelho para Daenerys, Jon é aguardado com apreensão por Sansa, em Winterfell.





	Aprendo lentamente

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito em 2017. Publicado também no Nyah Fanfiction

Ficção sem fins lucrativos sobre a série de TV,  **Game of Trones**.

* * *

 

Bran entregou a mensagem de Jon a Sansa. Ela leu, os olhos ficaram marejados. Enfiou o pergaminho no bolso e saiu do aposento sem dizer uma só palavra.

-O que foi isso, Bran?-perguntou Arya sem entender nada.

-Sansa é muito diferente de você, Arya. Mas isso não a faz pior.

* * *

 

Daenerys e Jon olhavam o mar, abraçados no convés do navio que os levava ao Norte.

-Os lordes entenderão, Dany. Tenho certeza.

-E sua família? A sua irmã? Acha que não irá criar problemas?

-Está falando de Arya ou de Sansa? Eu e Arya somos muito próximos.

-Refiro-me à Lady de Winterfell.

-Fala de Sansa.

-Sim...

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.

-Bem, de um modo ou de outro, ela vai ter que aceitar. Eu sou o Rei do Norte. Ela precisa confiar no meu critério.

Daenerys olhou as estrelas. Era uma noite bastante fria.

-E como ela é Jon?

-É muito teimosa. E muito linda.

Pela primeira vez, em vários dias, Jon se sentiu apreensivo.

* * *

 

_"Sozinha como nunca estive. Isolada em minha própria casa. Vou me habituando novamente à solidão. A neve me conforta. Mas agora, por mais estranho que pareça, já não sinto medo._

_Aprendo devagar, mas aprendo. E geralmente aprendo da pior forma possível, as marcas em meu corpo e em minha alma são as provas vivas de meu aprendizado. Aprendo pelo erro, mais que pelo acerto, porque meus acertos foram poucos, efêmeros e me abandonaram. Jon me abandonou. Petyr Baelish vagava entre mentiras e distorções, mas o que ele falou sobre Jon e a Mãe dos dragões ecoou na minha alma como um ferro em brasa sobre a carne macia. Eu não devia ter colocado Jon no centro de minha vida, vejo agora com clareza. Mas se não consigo imaginar o que eu teria me tornado se não o fizesse._

_Aprendo devagar, aprendo do pior modo. Todas as vezes em que tentei encurtar o caminho foi em vão. Perdi-me totalmente no labirinto que é o mundo. Desde a morte de meu pai eu me senti vagar em uma sucessão de situações que fugiam ao meu controle. Todos tinham direito sobre a minha vida, menos eu mesma. Não sabia o que fazer, a quem agradar, a quem não ofender com a minha própria presença, com minha sombra, com o ruído da minha respiração. Eu era uma coisa da qual as pessoas se serviam e guardavam, esperando o dia em que dela se descartariam definitivamente. Aprendo lentamente, mas ser descartada foi a lição que aprendi mais rápido._

_Alguns foram muito bons comigo. Theon venceu o próprio medo e saltou no abismo para me salvar e ao me salvar, salvar-se a si próprio. Com Brienne eu aprendi que lealdade não é apenas uma palavra, mas quase um universo de coisas boas e decentes, que mesmo quando ainda não são boas e decentes, lutam para se superar e poderem ser do jeito certo._

_E finalmente veio você e me devolveu a humanidade, me resgatou. Eu renasci em teus braços no pátio de Castle Black. Esqueci as misérias que experimentei nos últimos anos. Teu olhar cinzento limpou-me do oceano pútrido em que Ramsay Bolton me afogou. Eu te amei desde esse dia, não antes. Não sou boa como Arya que te amou desde sempre. Fraternalmente. Eu te mandei para batalha, mas meu coração batia feito um pássaro louco aprisionado em meu peito de medo de te perder. Quem me devolveria a vontade de viver, senão o teu olhar cinzento? Por você, por nossa Casa e por nossos mortos eu pedi auxílio ao Vale. Rastejaria aos pés de Baelish, se fosse preciso. Não poderia sonhar em te perder. Em nos perder. Mas parece que os pensamentos trazem mesmo força, agora eu sei._

_Bran e Sam nos disseram que você não é você. Você não é meu irmão, não é o bastardo de meu pai. É meu primo, é Targaryen por direito de nascimento e isso amplia o abismo entre nós. Não terei nem o direito a envelhecer a teu lado sentindo o que sinto em silêncio. Virás, como predisse a serpente Baelish, com a rainha de teu sangue, aquela que é mãe dos dragões. A ela entregaste o Norte e agora dela somos todos vassalos. Mais uma vez esperam que eu me curve docilmente ao que decidirem sobre mim, sobre a Casa Stark e sobre o Norte. Aprendo devagar, mas aprendo. Às vezes da pior maneira, sentindo uma imensa vontade de gritar, de novamente pular do alto do muro e me deixar ficar esquecida na neve._

_Arya jamais colocará em questão teu julgamento, porque ela apesar das grandes mudanças, manteve a essência que te ama desde sempre, fraternalmente. Ela não dirá nada. Confiará na rainha, porque confia em ti, acima de tudo. Eu não nasci te amando, eu não cresci te amando, eu me descobri te amando. Agora sinto um buraco dentro da minha alma. Ele me devora aos poucos. E não sei como será quando nós nos reencontrarmos. Não consigo sequer imaginar.Não sei o que restará de mim. Talvez eu me cale, talvez eu dê voz a tudo que me oprime e massacra interiormente. Mas juro que não terei medo nunca mais."_

_FIM_

 


End file.
